Filhos de Pandora I
by Lica
Summary: Uma antiga lenda:Dos piores males nasce a pior das maldições. Da pior das traições, a maior das ameaças. Só uma alma pura e nobre pode livrar do mal ao mais obscuro dos corações. "La versión en español esta en mi BIO/Perfil."
1. Chapter 1

_Aqui vem outra fic da união de autoras entre Kaorumar e Lica. Esta fic tem ideias tiradas de muitos livros e muitas series, graças a isso decidimos misturar tudo e ver no que vai dar no mundo de Rurouni Kenshin. Esperamos que seja do agrado de vocês e como sempre dissemos… Comentem! Agradecemos muito suas opiniões, construtivas ou assassinas. rsrsrs_

* * *

 **01\. O MISTÉRIO OBSCURO**

" _Uma lenda antiga…_

 _Quioto, 1868. Guerra de Boshin._

 _Quando o Shogunato Tokugawa ganhou seguidores depois da intenção de abolição dos Estados Unidos do sakoku, que havia excluído o Japão do resto do mundo, corria o rumor de que existiu um guerreiro que conseguiu mudar o rumo da guerra e limpou o caminho para uma nova era que abriria as portas do país para o ocidente poucos anos depois. Essa era ganhou o nome de Era Meiji._

 _A respeito desse guerreiro, conhecido como Hitokiri Battōsai, dizia-se que possuía uma velocidade suprema e uma força que podia rivalizar com os próprios deuses. De estatura baixa e corpo magro, com o olhar de um demônio de olhos âmbar, o atrativo rosto marcado por duas cicatrizes que formavam uma cruz e a cabeça em chamas, se rumorejavam, que sua katana era um membro a mais de seu corpo e que com apenas desembainha-la era capaz de matar a trinta homens grandes e fornidos._

 _Cada morte perpetrada pelo retalhador era conscienciosamente atribuída aos inimigos do Shōgun, os Ishin Shishi, que usavam o medo que proporcionava seu guerreiro como vantagem na guerra. Nenhum inimigo era capaz de escapar de sua espada, e todo aquele que fosse o suficientemente estúpido para pensar que poderia derrotá-lo acabava tendo uma rápida e dolorosa morte._

 _Sendo um espadachim quase invencível, atribuiu-se a sua morte a muitos homens no decorrer da história, já que depois da batalha de Toba-Fushimi, na qual finalmente o Imperador se rendeu perante a Restauração, o diabo de olhos âmbar, com apenas dezenove anos de idade, desapareceu. Há quem pense que foi assassinado pelo próprio governo que ele mesmo ajudou a erguer. Outros acreditam que sua morte foi por mãos inimigas e que nem chegou a ver o fim da batalha._

 _Dizem que seu sangue, derramado na terra durante o auge da batalha, se misturou com a de todos aqueles que já havia matado e criou uma nova vida: uma sem guerra, livre, e suas lendárias conquistas foram contadas com temor e respeito no decorrer dos anos até o dia de hoje."_

Tóquio, 2017. Universidade Tóquio Teikoku.

— Estou falando sério, Kaoru. Somos amaldiçoadas.

Kaoru riu diante das dramáticas palavras de sua amiga enquanto fincava os dentes em seu tamagoyaki e observava Megumi Takani, a garota mais popular da universidade, rodeada tanto por homens como mulheres.

— Como consegue?

Perante a insistência de Misao, Kaoru só suspirou. Não era difícil adivinhar a razão.

— Se vista de vadia e rebola na frente de todos e você também formará parte do time popular.

Não era de surpreender que com essa atitude despreocupada e essa maneira desbocada de falar, Misao adorasse Kaoru. Conheceram-se no primário, compartilharam amores e desamores, brigas de colégio, segredos e novas experiências que não se atreveriam a contar a mais ninguém.

— Deveríamos fazer um feitiço para que uma manhã dessas ela acordasse com uma bunda gigante e vinte espinhas na cara.

Kaoru não pode evitar soltar uma gargalhada, se divertindo com as ideias da amiga. Misao passava a vida lendo coisas sobre ocultismo, feitiços e lendas. Nada disso era real, no entanto por mais que demonstrasse que nada disso existia e não passava de pura patranha, ela se negava a esquecer do assunto. Com o tempo, Kaoru passou a ver esse lado da amiga com diversão e curiosidade. Passou a aceitar e desfrutar feliz dos momentos de brincadeiras com Misao. Negando com a cabeça, mudou de tema.

— Então, virá essa noite para casa?

Era sexta e às sextas-feiras eram especiais para elas. Ainda que não saíssem com nenhum homem porque Megumi monopolizava a todos, tinham as sextas para fazer de suas vidas um mundo feliz. Misao assentiu frenética.

— Como sempre. Quando sair do trabalho irei comprar uma boa garrafa de saquê e pediremos pizza.

Kaoru observou como Misao expressava uma careta com o fato de ter que trabalhar naquela tarde. Sabia perfeitamente que sua amiga não estava nada contente com esse emprego na lanchonete do centro, mas não sabia exatamente a razão porque a outra não estava interessada em tirar suas dúvidas com respeito ao assunto.

— Preparei dois ótimos filmes para que possamos rolar de rir, enquanto esvaziamos essa garrafa de saquê.

Misao observou a amiga de soslaio ao mesmo tempo em que fazia planos. Ela já tinha tudo o que fariam preparado, porém, sabia que sua amiga era um tanto pé atrás com esses temas, então começou a falar como quem confessa uma arte para a mãe brava.

— Então… Eu tinha planejado outra coisa para essa noite. – diante da cara de interrogação da outra, continuou. – Eu consegui um objeto valioso… Alguma vez ouviu falar da Caixa de Pandora?

Kaoru não sabia se ria ou chorava. Óbvio que já havia ouvido falar infinidades de vezes da Caixa de Pandora. Era um recipiente místico da mitologia grega que na verdade não era uma caixa, mas sim algo mais como uma jarra oval que Zeus entregou a Pandora, mulher de Epimeteu e cunhada de Prometeu, como presente de casamento, com instruções de nunca abri-la por nenhum motivo. Como Pandora era muito curiosa, não resistiu e a abriu e com isso todos os males do mundo escaparam dela. Quando se deu conta do que havia feito, a fechou, deixando preso o último item, o espírito da Esperança. Era uma história antiga a qual se costuma estudar em todas as aulas de mitologia do mundo.

— Estou estudando literatura. Mitologia é parte das matérias.

Misao se iluminou com essas palavras. Talvez finalmente encontrara algo que poderia alegrar ambas.

— A tenho em meu poder.

Os segundos seguintes passaram em um incômodo silêncio até que por fim Kaoru disparou a gargalhar. Essas eram as coisas que lhe divertiam de toda a loucura de Misao. De quando em sempre ela aparecia com uma nova besteira como essa que acabava de dizer. Ter em mãos a Caixa de Pandora… Certeza que o que tinha era uma caixa de papelão comprada em alguma loja de bugigangas e com a qual tentaria fazer algum encantamento absurdo que as ocuparia durante toda a noite. Sabia como a moça conseguia ser insistente e que acabariam fazendo exatamente o que ela queria, portanto:

— Já sei, vamos abri-la.

Misao sorriu entusiasmada, concordando com determinação. No princípio Kaoru encarava todo o assunto de feitiçaria como um insulto pessoal, só que, com o tempo, aprendeu a se descontrair muito como ela ao praticar, mesmo que nenhum feitiço saísse certo.

O sinal tocou indicando o fim do intervalo e que deveriam voltar para suas classes, interrompendo a conversa de ambas amigas. Kaoru se levantou rapidamente, já segurando o material.

— Nos vemos às nove em minha casa. Não esqueça o saquê.

Misao viu como sua amiga percorria o corredor apressada e esfregou as mãos. Tinha um plano.

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Misao chegou à casa da melhor amiga antes da hora marcada. Mal chegara e já se encontrava com uma fatia de pizza em uma mão, um copo de saquê na outra e rindo como louca das piadas que Kaoru fazia sobre sua arqui-inimiga Megumi.

Quando terminaram de jantar ambas retiraram toda a louça, de maneira rotineira, mas, muito descontraída, seguindo o costume de toda sexta e, por fim, Misao a mostrou.

— Então, essa é a famosa Caixa de Pandora?

Kaoru segurou o artefato das mãos de sua amiga e examinou o pequeno objeto com curiosidade. Não era uma caixa de papelão como ela pensou de início. Nem mesmo era uma caixa, algo que, pensou, sua amiga havia considerado para poder enganá-la melhor. Era uma peça de cerâmica pequena de tampa preta, sem marcas ou decorações. Não tinha fechadura, pois nem parecia precisar. Tentou abri-la e franziu o cenho quando a tampa não se moveu sequer um centímetro do lugar. Levantou o olhar para a outra e a encontrou sorrindo.

— Só um feitiço pode abrir, Kao. Está perdendo seu tempo.

Na verdade ela acreditava que Misao tinha colado a tampa com Super Bonder. No entanto, para continuar a brincadeira, colocou-a sobre a pequena toalha repleta de símbolos estranhos que a amiga havia aberto sobre a mesa e sentou de frente a ela.

— Então, Como funciona?

Misao estendeu as mãos por sobre a mesa e moveu os dedos, pedindo a Kaoru que unisse as suas com as dela sobre a toalha. Revirou os olhos antes de obedecer. A seguir, a conhecedora do assunto pediu que a outra fechasse os olhos enquanto ela recitava as palavras que havia decorado de um antigo livro de feitiços.

Ao acabar de pronunciar as palavras, Misao abriu um olho. Estava esperando um puff, algum brilho ou tremor no chão, mas não havia passado nada. Levantou a caixa com o cenho franzido diante da risada sarrista de Kaoru e a chacoalhou, tentando mover a tampa do lugar. Nada… ainda selada.

— Que estranho… - olhou a folha onde escreveu o feitiço, talvez havia dito algo errado, mas não. Pronunciou tudo corretamente. - Vamos de novo.

Kaoru sabia que nem que tentassem cem vezes não funcionaria. Era tudo mentira inventada para fazer pessoas como Misao perder tempo, inocentes que se atreviam acreditar em coisas assim. Ainda assim, segurou as mãos da amiga e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar bem, assim como a amiga sempre pedia que o fizesse. De novo… Nada aconteceu.

— Desiste, Misao. De novo você pode ver que essas coisas não passam de falácia dos demais. Esta não é a Caixa de Pandora e você não é uma feiticeira.

Misao teria levado a mal as palavras de sua amiga se não soubesse o quanto Kaoru gostava dela. Suspirou cansadamente e esboçou um sorriso sem graça.

— Tem razão. Não sei por que me empenho em ser algo que não é para mim. – se levantou e começou a guardar a toalha – Ainda assim, a feitiçaria existe, mesmo que eu não seja capaz de pratica-la.

Quando terminou de retirar todos os utensílios, relanceou o relógio. Eram mais de meia-noite e ela tinha que trabalhar na lanchonete no dia seguinte. Com um suspiro cansado, abraçou a sua amiga com carinho e começou seu caminho de volta para casa.

Kaoru despediu de Misao na porta e sorriu negando com a cabeça. Essa Misao era decidida. Nunca a convenceria de esquecer esses encantamentos tontos. O vento a trouxe de volta, retirando-a de seus pensamentos quando se formou ao seu redor, forçando-a abraçar a si mesma. Gelado e furioso, a congelou de imediato. Da mesma forma abrupta com a qual a envolveu, partiu, levando junto algumas folhas das árvores de cerejeira que tinha plantadas em frende sua casa.

Entrou em casa, esfregando os braços, os quais ficaram frios e decidiu a se preparar para dormir quando algo lhe chamou a atenção sobre a mesa. Era a "Caixa de Pandora". Aparentemente Misao a tinha deixado negligenciada. Rindo, se aproximou dela e puxou a tampa. Que saiu fácil, sem esforço, como se nunca estivesse estado lacrada. Negou com a cabeça. Certamente Misao tinha preparado algum tipo de pegadinha com ela. Deixando-a aberta, de novo sobre a mesa, se dirigiu rumo às escadas e começou a subir os degraus que a levariam ao segundo andar.

Quando chegou ao topo, entrou no banheiro. Um bom banho a relaxaria e a esquentaria. Enquanto se desvestia se olhou pelo reflexo do espelho. Tinha um corpo magro e firme, peitos proeminentes e um traseiro bem modelado. Deu um tapa no próprio bumbum, orgulhosa, e entrou embaixo do chuveiro. Estava sentindo o corpo relaxar, ficando sonolenta, quando um ruído vindo do andar de baixo a sobressaltou. Ladrões?

Se apressou em por seu roupão de banho. Descalça e com o cabelo molhado, saiu do banheiro. Correu a seu quarto, pegou uma espada velha de madeira que tinha como decoração sobre a penteadeira e sem fazer barulho, começou a descer os degraus, encostada na parede, espada em posição. Quando chegou ao último degrau, suas pernas começaram a tremer como folhas movidas pelo vento. Diante dela, estava um homem que apesar de não tão alto, transpirava medo e perigo por cada poro do corpo.

O homem parecia um leão enjaulado, mirando tudo a seu redor. Vestia um hakama branco que já se tinha se tornado cinza e um gi que alguma vez devia ter sido de cor magenta, mas nesse momento apresentava manchas antigas de sangue, pó e sujeira, Pelo menos nos poucos farrapos que sobraram da peça toda, já que esse tecido havia sofrido cortes e vários remendos.

Kenshin franziu o cenho quando de pronto tudo pareceu se acalmar. Observou ao redor tentando reconhecer algo do que o cercava, sem embargo não conhecia nada ali. Há poucos instantes estava a ponto de acertar um golpe mortal a um de seus adversários e agora se encontrava completamente sozinho no meio de um lugar que não conhecia e que, além do mais, estava cheio de coisas estranhas.

Olhou para o que parecia uma janela onde havia uma grade que não deixava ver o exterior e por meio dos buracos das grades, podia-se ver luzes que iam e vinham de tempos em tempos. Apertou a empunhadura de sua katana com a mão, focando-se ao redor. Sobre a mesa, que era o objeto mais normal dessa casa, havia vários utensílios de cerâmica. O resto da mobília estava cheio de objetos que ele desconhecia e que não se atrevia a catalogar. Não havia sinal do bosque em que estava lutando, nem de seus inimigos. Notou o sangue percorrer com velocidade por suas veias, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez, verdadeiramente assustado diante de tudo que seus olhos viam.

Kaoru apertou com força a empunhadura da espada de madeira com as mãos. Esse homem estava armado… E não era qualquer coisa. Portava uma katana, que julgando pelo liquido vermelho que impregnava sua lamina, cortava as mil maravilhas. Tropeçou e isso fez o homem se voltar para vê-la. Engoliu um grito em sua garganta ao ver o rosto do sujeito. Com o cabelo longo até a cintura, de cor clara, apesar de não estar muito segura, julgando pela sujeira que tinha e com os olhos dourados cheios de fúria, a encarava como se fosse um ser insignificante. De repente o viu franzir o cenho, se é que poderia franzir mais, e dar um passo em direção a ela. Assustada, levantou a espada de madeira contra ele.

— Não se aproxime de mim!

O homem esquivou a espada com rapidez e Kaoru, se vendo indefensa, jogou nele uma sapatilha que encontrou. Não era uma arma mortal, mas ao menos o manteria a vários metros dela. Necessitava mais coisas pra jogar… O homem deu mais um passo e ela fechou os olhos. Ia matá-la!

Kenshin esquivou com facilidade o estranho calçado que a mulher jogou e seguiu até a mesma. Quando luz vinda do exterior iluminou o rosto da mulher, ficou estático. Sentiu como suas pernas enfraqueceram e sua katana caiu sem vida no chão, com um sonoro estrondo. O nome da garota saiu forçadamente de seus lábios como uma súplica.

— Kaoru...?

Kaoru abriu um de seus olhos, tentando respirar com o medo que sentia e viu o indivíduo parado a sua frente, quase tão assustado como ela. Como raios esse homem sabia seu nome?

 **CONTINUA**

* * *

 _E aqui chegou o final do capítulo. Esperamos que tenham gostado e ser animem em comentar e nos seguir._

 _Como já se tornou um costume e característica nossa... Aí vai o desafio da vez._

 _ **Por** **que** **acham** **que Kenshin** **apareceu** **justamente** **na** **casa de Kaoru?**_

 _E os presentes que nos proponemos a dar, se acertam o desafio, escolham:_

 _1- Colaborar em alguma fic;_

 _2- Oneshot com os casais ou temas que deseje;_

 _3- Desenho personalizado dos personagens que queira;_

 _4- Fundo de tela para PC com o personagem escolhido;_

 _5- Fundo de tela para celular com o personagem escolhido;_

 _6- Capa para sua fic._

 _Vamos que nós presenteamos! Quem acerta._


	2. HOUSTON, TEMOS UM PROBLEMA

_Respostas as reviews:_

 _ **ELISA LUCIA**_ _ **V**_ _ **2016**_ **:** _Gracias por comentar, aunque tu respuesta no es la solución. Sigue probado. Los regalos que ofrecemos son sobre el fandom RK ya que el fic es de ese fandom. (Kaorumar)_

 _ **Co-Star**_ **:** _Muitíssimo obrigada por sempre dar acertadas opiniões sobre as circunstâncias. Me encanta ver como observa todos os detalhes e opina tão construtivamente. Espero que ganhe o próximo desafio. (Kaorumar)_

* * *

 **02\. HOUSTON, TEMOS UM PROBLEMA**

Tremores.

Todo seu corpo tremia como papel.

Estava certo de estar sonhando. Estava fora… Talvez tivesse morrido finalmente. Até que enfim…

Poderia descansar.

Poderia abandonar a luta.

Certeza que estava morto, mas… Por que mesmo morto podia sentir dor nos músculos? Por que seu corpo ardia, preso de todas as feridas sofridas durante tanto tempo?

O cheiro de jasmim se mesclava com seu próprio cheiro de sangue. Por que incluso desse jeito, continuava cheirando a sangue?

Estava no inferno… Essa era a única resposta a todas suas perguntas. Por fim estava morto e estava onde merecia; em um mundo onde teria que ver cada segundo de sua existência a pessoa pela qual havia perdido sua sanidade, por quem tinha voltado a matar… Por quem tinha voltado a ser Battousai.

Deu um passo para trás, com o corpo dormente por conta da tensão. Sentia seu próprio batimento cardíaco em seus ouvidos junto com um apito agudo. De repente, tudo escureceu.

Kaoru fechou os olhos com força quando viu cair o homem na sua frente, pesadamente contra o chão. Todo seu corpo havia ficado desmantelado, como se realmente acabasse de morrer diante de seus olhos. Assustada, se obrigou a se mover. Se aproximou ao estranho e o tocou com a ponta do pé. Não obteve resposta.

Se dissesse a alguém que um ladrão invadiu sua casa, vestido como alguém de eras passadas, todo ensanguentado e que havia desmaiado a sua frente, não acreditariam... Por que só estava demasiado… Certo? De repente ficou lívida. E se morreu? Ela nunca tinha visto um morto antes… E menos em sua casa! Isso não podia estar passando…

Se agachou junto ao sujeito a o virou, o deixando de barriga para cima. Com as mãos tremendo, tentou encontrar o pulso do homem. — Obrigada… obrigada Buda, obrigada. - Não estava morto, tinha pulso. Correu escadas acima a procura de sua maleta de primeiros socorros e desceu correndo. Talvez fosse um ladrão, poderia ser um assassino julgando pelo sangue em sua espada, ou quiçá fosse um louco que acabava de escapar de um hospício, porém não podia deixa-lo ali naquele estado.

Tomou um pouco de álcool e umas gazes e começou a limpar seu rosto. Embaixo de toda a imundice, apareceu uma pele branca e perfeita, sem impurezas, com exceção de duas grandes cicatrizes que cobriam toda sua bochecha esquerda e que se cruzavam formando uma cruz. Suas feições eram finas e delicadas, quase como os de uma mulher, só que a tensão de sua mandíbula e a expressão de seu rosto inclusive desmaiado, junto as grossas sobrancelhas o tornava extremamente varonil.

Não pode evitar apartar a gaze e deslizar seu dedo índice pela marca que sulcava seu rosto, e que, estava certa, devia doer muito, já que parecia não estar bem cicatrizada de todo. Era áspera ao tato e queimava.

Observou atentamente o resto do corpo do homem. Estava sujo e descuidado. Pensou em chamar uma ambulância, a final o que menos lhe interessava era que esse tipo despertasse e quisesse matá-la… No entanto algo em seu interior lhe dizia que no não devia, e fazia muito tempo que havia aprendido que de nada servia ir contra seus instintos. Suspirou cansadamente e pensou. Não podia deixa-lo no chão.

Levantou-se e o puxou até o sofá. Agradecia enormemente os treinamentos com seu pai, graças a isso tinha uma força considerável para uma mulher e apesar dele não ser muito alto nem robusto, era sem dúvidas pesado.

Fez uma careta. Não podia colocá-lo no sofá com toda essa imundícia… Não pensava manchar seu estofado nem sequer por um cara meio morto. Correu até a cozinha, preparou uma bacia com água, algumas toalhas e voltou à sala, onde arreganhou as mangas e se colocou de joelhos junto ao homem.

Um pouco envergonhada por causa do que estava a ponto de fazer, começou a deslizar o Gi para os lados, deixando a vista um torso magro apesar de altamente definido. Molhou uma das toalhas em água quente e começou a limpá-lo.

Kenshin abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava estendido sobre algo macio e cômodo. Tocou os braços, vendados… Franziu o cenho e olhou para baixo. Estava coberto com alguma espécie de cobertor e sentia o corpo quente e relaxado. Olhou para as mãos, limpas, sem restos de sangue. Pouco a pouco, foi se endireitando até ficar sentado e seu cenho ficou mais marcado. Recordava vagamente ter chegado nesse lugar… Havia aparecido ali e depois… Arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar e levantou bruscamente, fazendo com que a manta deslizasse por seu corpo até cair no chão.

— Kaoru!

Kaoru, que ficou entretida olhando a estranha espada que ele usava, deu um pulo ao ouvir o grito e correu até ele. Ficaram durante um tempo, se fitando atordoados por razões distintas.

Kenshin a olhava abismado porque estava ai… Kaoru, viva, de frente pra ele, depois de incontáveis batalhas. Não podia dizer quanto tempo havia passado porque de onde vinha não havia dia e somente tinha a vaga sensação do decorrer das horas enquanto ele lutava quase sem descanso.

Kaoru, em contrapartida, não podia deixar de admirar o corpo nu dele. Enquanto o limpava pode notar que era musculoso e forte. Todo seu peito, seus braços, costas e pernas estavam cheios de antigas e novas cicatrizes, mas nenhuma era tão brutal como o do rosto. Suas mãos eram grandes apesar de no todo ser magro e… Não só suas mãos eram grandes. Fixou sua vista quase de forma instintiva em seu membro e se enrubesceu totalmente. Isso era desproporcional!

— Que faz com minha espada?

A morena conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível e balançou a cabeça. — Precisava te limpar e…

Kenshin a interrompeu, esboçando um sorriso nervoso, quase divertido com a situação.

— Não… Kaoru. Refiro-me a minha katana. O que faz com minha katana?

Kaoru finalmente entendeu de que se referia a espada de verdade e não a seu membro, que por sinal parecia estar bastante alegre em vê-la e teve vontade de ser enfiar em um buraco.

— Eu… Só a olhava. Por que tem uma espada? E por que tem a lâmina ao contrário?

A situação era absurda. Tinha um estranho em sua casa, nu, vindo de sabe-se lá onde, e tudo o que lhe ocorria perguntar era sobre a katana.

— Você já sabe por que tenho essa espada, Kaoru.

E novamente voltava a dirigir-se a ela como se fossem conhecidos de toda a vida… O viu dar um passo em sua direção e por reflexo, lhe apontou a espada.

— Parado desconhecido. Um passo mais e não hesitarei em usar contra você sua própria espada.

Kenshin ergueu uma sobrancelha. Desconhecido? Usar contra ele sua própria espada?

— Kaoru… Sou eu.

Que cara mais incômodo. Era ele… Sim, pero ela não fazia idéia de quem era ele. Apertou com mais força a empunhadura com as mãos e começou a tremer como papel quando ele se aproximou uns passos mais. Perto demais…

Kenshin negou com a cabeça, encurtando o espaço que os separavam e lhe arrancou a katana das mãos com um rápido movimento. Em seguida, a jogou sobre o sofá e ficou cara a cara com ela.

— Se fosse usar a espada contra mim não teria me curado. Você perdeu a cabeça, Kaoru. E agora... Fala, o que fazemos aqui?

O ruivo tinha vontade de abraçá-la. Seu cheiro o estava enlouquecendo, sua proximidade ia muito além do que podia suportar. Vê-la bem e viva em sua frente… Havia sofrido tanto ao perdê-la… Porém ela parecia não se lembrar dele e esse lugar em que estavam…

— É minha casa. - ou esse homem era burro, ou realmente estava louco. Kaoru não entendia nada do que estava se passando. - Agora é sério, deixa de brincar - Se apartou um passo dele - Quem é você?

Kenshin franziu o cenho. Pelo visto era verdade que não lembrava, julgando pela sinceridade e o tom que usava.

— Sou Kenshin. Kenshin Himura… Não se lembra de mim, certo?

Kaoru negou lentamente com a cabeça, pois tinha certeza que se tivesse se encontrado com cara assim, alguma vez em sua vida, não teria podido esquecê-lo.

— Creio que se confundiu de Kaoru. Não sou a que procura.

Kenshin estava completamente certo do quão ela estava equivocada. Era sua Kaoru, a viva imagem, o mesmo cheiro, o mesmo nome… Mesmo não se comportando como ela, ele sabia que era ela. Não podia ser outra. As casualidades não existiam. Ainda assim, ela estava sendo sincera e mais esse lugar em que estavam...

— Onde estamos? Sim… - a cortou ao ver que ia fugir de novo - Em sua casa, mas onde?

Santo Buda ajuda que esse cara tinha perdido completamente a cabeça… E ela tinha que se encontrar com todos os loucos sempre.

— Em Tóquio.

Mais confuso que antes, Kenshin olhou ao redor. Tinha que ter batido com muita força a cabeça. Isso era Tóquio? Caminhou pelo lugar, observando cada detalhe a fim de ver se algo ali se tornava minimamente familiar. Congelou na hora ao ver a data no calendário. Janeiro de 2017… 2017! Isso tinha que ser uma piada…

— Como pode ser possível?

Kaoru viu como o homem caia diante dela e se sentava no chão, abatido, escondendo o rosto entre os fios de seu, ainda sujo, cabelo. Sentiu lástima. Ele parecia estar realmente perdido. Sentou-se a seu lado quase por reflexo e quando ele a olhou, a deixou perplexa. Nunca havia visto tanto sentimento em um só olhar. O âmbar era ainda mais intenso que antes.

— A ultima vez que vi a data… Era 23 de Junho de 1880…

Não havia engano nisso. Ambos sabiam que o outro dizia a verdade e então Kaoru se tocou. Foi buscar a Caixa de Pandora com a que ficou brincando com Misao e se dispôs a lhe contar toda a história.

Quando terminou seu relato, Kenshin parecia mais calmo, seus olhos haviam deixado de emitir esse fulgor estranho e observava atento a caixa ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava os dedos sobre ela.

— Se passaram cento e trinta e sete anos…

E por fim havia conseguido escapar desse lugar. Acreditou que jamais conseguiria… E havia sido Kaoru quem o tinha liberado. A olhou. Ainda que seu corpo, seu olhar, seu cheiro… tudo era igual, algo lhe dizia que não era a mesma pessoa. Esta Kaoru não tinha a carga das responsabilidades da época nem com as mortes a causa da guerra. Era mais infantil, mais… Inocente, sem contar que não fazia idéia de como manejar uma espada.

Em contrapartida Kaoru não podia acreditar em que seus olhos viam, mas não havia outra explicação possível. Seu jogo maluco com Misao havia resultado ser verdade e tinha frente a ela a prova viva… Que faria com ele? Não podia expulsa-lo porque isso seria como o mandar diretamente para a morte. Ele não conhecia esse mundo e ela não era tão cruel. Com um suspiro pesado, decidiu que teria que se responsabilizar por ele. Ela o havia trazido e teria que cuidar dele. Se levantou.

— Bom, como parece que vou ter que ficar com você - Kenshin franziu o cenho diante disso, confuso - Será melhor que tome uma ducha para acabar de se limpar enquanto eu procuro alguma roupa que te sirva.

Kenshin não sabia se devia obedecer, porém se algo tinha claro era que queria se manter perto de Kaoru. Queria averiguar tudo sobre ela. Por que estava nessa época? Por que era exatamente igual e ao mesmo tempo distinta? Toda sua vida havia sido um assassino, ela tinha sido a única que havia lhe trazido luz. Vê-la de novo era um presente que apesar de não merecer, não ia recusar.

A seguiu até o banheiro, onde havia todo tipo de artigos estranhos e a escutou atentamente enquanto ela explicava como funcionava tudo.

— Se girar o registro para a direita é água fria, se gira para esquerda água quente. Aqui tem o sabonete e o shampoo e quando terminar… - viu como Kaoru se movia segura pelo espaço - Pode se secar com essas toalhas. Tem o cabelo muito longo… Hum… - A observou retirar uma caixa de um armário. - Isto se chama secador. - franziu o cenho, secador? - É para secar o cabelo. O conecta aqui - mostrou como tinha que encaixar a estranha corda do objeto em uns buracos na parede onde parecia caber perfeitamente. - E em seguida aperta este botão. - deu um pulo para trás, em guarda quando o aparelho começou a fazer barulho. Ao ver que ela não se assustava e ria se aproximou devagar, colocando a mão diante e notando como o objeto soltava ar quente. Bastante agradável… - O pente esta aqui - e depois de toda essa quantidade de informação em poucos segundos, Kaoru se foi, o deixando só perante o perigo.

Ela não podia parar de rir ao escutar como Kenshin brigava com o registro do chuveiro e com tudo o que o cercava, apesar de que, sendo sincera, sentia dó. Devia ser muito duro aparecer do nada em uma época na qual não conhecia nada. Se fosse ao contrário, ela estaria aterrorizada, mas ele só se mostrava saudavelmente irritado.

Aproveitou que estaria só por uns minutos, para tomar o telefone e ligar para Misao, que contestou com voz sonolenta.

— Kaoru? Que houve? São quatro da manhã…

Kaoru ficou surpreendida com a hora. Não havia prestado atenção de que era tão tarde, no entanto sinceramente… Não estava nem ai. Misao a havia colocado naquele rolo e era ela quem teria que ajuda-la a sair dele.

— Houston, temos um problema… O feitiço funcionou, Misao.

Misao, que estava tombada em sua cama, coberta até a cabeça, se desfez com rapidez das mantas e se sentou, esquecendo a hora e a irritação que sentia.

— Como disse?

— Que funcionou. Tenho aqui um cara que pelo que parece provém de 1880. Tem que vê-lo… Estava todo sujo, cheio de sangue. Vestia como os antigos samurais. E está cheio de cicatrizes!

Misao não podia dar crédito a nada que ouvia. Sua amiga estava tirando uma com ela.

— E pretende que acredite? Podia ter esperado até amanhã para zoar a minha cara, sabia? Tenho que levantar cedo, trabalho.

Kaoru respirou fundo ou matava sua amiga.

— Não é nenhuma piada. Estou dizendo o que esta passando aqui, em minha casa. Tem uma espada japonesa, muito estranha e diz se chamar Himura Kenshin.

Misao franziu o cenho. Sua amiga parecia estar sendo sincera e… Onde já tinha ouvido o nome de Himura Kenshin? Sacudiu a cabeça. Se tudo isso era certo, teriam liberado todos os males do mundo, não a um samurai em sua casa…

— Deixa de tirar uma com a minha cara, Kaoru e… - calou de imediato ao escutar uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha do telefone.

— Kaoru, me dizia algo?

Kaoru esteve a ponto de derrubar o aparelho das mãos quando viu a Kenshin recém-banhado, a sua frente. Sua pele era muito mais reluzente que antes, seus olhos mais suaves, e o cabelo… Ai caramba! Era ruivo…

— Misao… - tragou saliva antes de seguir falando - Tenho que desligar. - E o fez, deixando a uma Misao cheia de curiosidade.

Kaoru se levantou e se aproximou de Kenshin, encarando-o de cima a baixo. Que espetáculo! Para seu próprio bem, tinha que cobri-lo com algo, imediatamente! Tomou a muda de roupa que seu pai costumava usar quando ia vê-la e empurrou contra o peito dele.

— Se vista.

Kenshin franziu o cenho ao ver as estranhas peças de roupa que lhe entregava, muito parecidas com as que ela usava, e a observou de novo.

— Quem é Misao?

Ele não havia visto ninguém ao redor… O nome de Misao lhe soava familiar. Havia escutado alguém dizer no lugar de onde vinha.

— Uma amiga. Falava com ela por telefone.

Kenshin franziu ainda mais a testa. Havia visto algum telefone em sua vida… Porém não se parecia em nada ao que ela tinha em mãos. Dando de ombros, começou a se vestir e Kaoru teve que fazer um grande esforço para não perder a paciência enquanto o ensinava a vestir a roupa.

Kaoru mostrou a Kenshin onde podia dormir e em seguida se foi para seu quarto. Tinha que dormir… Se é que seria capaz disso.

Kenshin se sentou devagar na cama de estilo ocidental, da habitação de hóspedes e por primeira vez em toda essa noite, pensou nos acontecimentos vividos. Não sabia por que estava ali exatamente nem como essas garotas puderam o liberar, só que não podia parar de pensar na semelhança entre sua Kaoru e essa Kaoru.

Fechou os olhos, acomodando sua espada em seu ombro e relembrou a primeira vez que havia visto Kaoru em sua vida.

" _1879, ano onze da Era Meiji._

 _Já vagava há dez anos._

 _Fazia pouco que havia chegado a Tóquio e logo uma garota cheia de coragem, com uma espada de madeira nas mãos, o ameaçava com destruí-lo por difamar a reputação de sua escola, a escola Kamiya Kasshin. Claro que… Não havia sido ele que havia difamado sua reputação… Mas sim, o falso Battousai._

 _Depois disso, lhe havia oferecido alojamento, sem se importar quem fosse ele. Sem conhecê-lo…"_

E na presente situação havia sido tão semelhante… Kaoru o havia ameaçado com sua própria espada e em seguida lhe havia permitido tomar um banho e lhe arrumado roupa limpa e um lugar onde descansar.

Era como se estivera recebendo um castigo… Como se alguém quisesse que passasse de novo a mesma coisa. Ou talvez fosse uma segunda oportunidade para poder corrigir seus erros do passado. Quiçá… Quiçá nessa ocasião podia mudar as coisas.

Levantou-se bruscamente da cama e caminhou até o quarto de Kaoru. Ao abrir a porta, a viu adormecida. Seu relaxado rosto estava comodamente apoiado no travesseiro e seu cabelo negro esparramado pelos brancos lençóis. Sem poder se segurar, se aproximou e suavemente se acomodou na cama, atrás dela. A abraçou e a colou a seu corpo, aspirando seu aroma. Por Deus… Quanta saudade sentiu...

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haviam passado uns quinze minutos desde que estava sentada naquela praça, observando as flores sem realmente vê-las. Concentrada pensando em tudo o que havia passado aquela madrugada. Acordar com aquele homem a abraçando enquanto dormia feliz, a havia deixado desconcertada.

Não podia negar, era um homem de se admirar; era extremamente lindo, magro, porém atlético, possuía um par de olhos de tirar o ar e as demais partes de sua anatomia... Dispensavam comentários. Enrubesceu ao recordá-lo nu. Seus braços eram quentes e a preenchia com uma segurança que nunca antes havia sentido com ninguém. Suspirou. Não fazia idéia do que deveria fazer desse momento em diante. Quando despertou e o viu dormindo, não demorou em desaparecer por medo de vê-lo. Tão pouco teve vontade de se separar dele, e isso, foi o que mais a surpreendeu.

Saiu a comprar pão para o café-da-manhã, ligou para Misao e marcou de encontra-la, deixou tudo pronto para quando seu convidado acordasse. Não quis chamar ele, pois parecia como se ele não tivesse dormido em muito tempo. Olhou uma vez mais o relógio de pulso e quando levantou a cabeça, encontrou sua, sempre sorridente, amiga chegando com dois copos de papel de cappuccino da Starbucks em mãos.

A recém-chegada a abraçou antes de lhe entregar o seu e ocupar o lugar a seu lado no banco de praça.

— Então, Misao… Me explica, por quê aqui e não no seu trabalho?

A moça quase engasgou com a pergunta e logo de pensar rápido, respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

— Aqui é mais tranquilo e silencioso, podemos falar mais a vontade. Lá tem muito movimento.

Kaoru não acreditou nem por um segundo, porém pensou que não era o momento adequado para discutir isso. Voltou a olhar sua amiga e mudou o tema.

— Descobriu algo?

— Agora sim acredita que existe magia? - Sorriu Misao, altiva.

— Não tenho alternativa, por mais ilógico que me pareça. - suspirou.

— Mais ilógico ainda vai parecer agora. Sim, descobri e o cara é alguém muito importante do passado. É Battousai! - Encarou a amiga em espera de alguma reação.

Kaoru arregalou os olhos e a boca com a surpresa, coisa que Misao interpretou devido a sua notícia, logo perdeu seu amplo sorriso quando escutou a de olhos índigo contestar.

— Quem é Battousai? - Piscou, mirando Misao.

— Não se lembra da lenda de Battousai? É o maior samurai de toda era Tokugawa... - Kaoru começou a recordar a história que escutou uma vez seu professor narrar em uma aula sobre lendas. - Então… Esse... - Misao não soube como interpretar a cara de sua amiga. - Dizem que depois da guerra do Toba-Fushimi, desapareceu. Outros dizem que o próprio governo o matou e outros, para se sentirem poderosos guerreiros, dizem que eles mesmos haviam acabado com sua vida. No entanto, ninguém pode assegurar nada.

— Ah bom… E como sabe que é ele? - Kaoru se mostrou mais atenta que antes.

— Por seu nome. Alguns dizem que seu verdadeiro nome era Himura Kenshin. A data também coincide, então… Só pode ser ele. - Concluiu.

Kaoru meditou na informação e encontrou sentido, logo se levantou e Misao a imitou.

— Tenho que voltar. Ele está completamente perdido, não tem idéia de onde veio parar.

A de olhos verdes a segurou pelo braço, obrigando-a se voltar para vê-la.

— Kaoru, já parou pra pensar que se ele saiu da caixa de Pandora... É um dos males do mundo? - Viu sua amiga, expectante.

A de olhos cor índigo a observou com confusão, para em seguida começar a rir.

— Ai, Misao, de onde tira essas coisas?

— Sério Kaoru? Depois de tudo isso, ainda duvida de mim?

Kaoru teve que lhe dar a razão dessa vez e mais confundida que antes, se viu obrigada a se calar. Sua amiga estava certa, já não podia duvidar de nada. No entanto, um mal do mundo? Não. Kenshin parecia alguém tão doce e gentil... Não podia vê-lo como um mal. Voltou a enfocar sua mirada em sua amiga quem a observava com atenção.

— Não creio que haja algo de mal nele. - Contestou decidida.

— Isso, minha cara amiga, vamos descobrir. Anda! - Puxou Kaoru pelo braço ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava.

— Aonde vamos? - Perguntou incrédula a de olhos índigo.

— A sua casa, conhecer o famoso espadachim. - Misao sorriu divertida, como se tudo fosse uma aventura.

 **oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Kenshin despertou com a luz do sol esquentando seu rosto e sorriu de prazer. Fazia cento e trinta e sete anos que não sentia a luz do sol em sua pele. Era como um sonho realizado.

Abriu os olhos e observou ao redor, franzindo o cenho. Pouco a pouco, as imagens da noite anterior invadiram sua mente. Essa casa… Tóquio… A liberdade, e claro, Kaoru.

— Uma segunda oportunidade… - Repetiu para ele mesmo.

Virou o rosto para o lado, esperando encontrá-la, mas só encontrou o formato de seu corpo que havia ocupado a aconchegante cama e o cheiro de jasmim impregnado nos lençóis. Assustado, se levantou como um possesso e desceu as escadas da casa até dar de cara com uma porta que se abria.

Misao e Kaoru entraram na casa, ainda fazendo especulações sobre a procedência de Kenshin quando o vira ali parado na frente delas. Kaoru lhe sorriu, e ia lhe dar bom dia, quando de pronto, uma Misao completamente desconhecida, se lançou como uma descontrolada sobre o ruivo.

— Você! Pensar que pode aparecer assim, do nada e destruir a vida de todos? Quem pensa que você é?! Miserável…

Kaoru correu até a outra, a separando do homem que a olhava não tão surpreso diante dessa reação.

— Misao… - a repreendeu - Que inferno, o que deu em você?

Misao continuava tão raivosa e cheia de ira que nem sequer podia articular duas palavras seguidas. Kaoru procurou o olhar de Kenshin para ver como estava e o que viu a deixou lívida. Havia dor em seus dourados olhos. Muita dor.

— Kenshin…?

Kenshin negou com a cabeça, escondendo os olhos sob a franja. Temia que isso ocorresse… Por alguma razão que não compreendia, em Kaoru não surtia nenhum efeito, só que nessa moça, que parecia ser a amiga da morena, sim.

— É a maldição.

Kaoru fixou o olhar nele, aturdida. Maldição? Que maldição…?

 **CONTINUA**

* * *

 _E aqui outro capítulo finalizado que esperamos que tenham gostado e se animem a seguir lendo esta louca historia._

 _Sem mais nada a dizer… O desafio do capítulo:_

 _ **Por quê acham que o Kenshin acabou dentro da Caixa de Pandora?**_

 _E os presentes que nos propomos a dar, se acertam o desafio, escolham:_

 _1- Colaborar em alguma fic;_

 _2- Oneshot com os casais ou temas que deseje;_

 _3- Desenho personalizado dos personagens que queira;_

 _4- Fundo de tela para PC com o personagem escolhido;_

 _5- Fundo de tela para celular com o personagem escolhido;_

 _6- Capa para sua fic._

 _Vamos que nós presenteamos! Quem acerta._

 _30/01/2017_


	3. Maldição

_**Co-Star**_ _ **:**_ _Como já te disse nos comentários anteriores, sua forma de analisar as coisas me encanta. Sim, nunca reparamos nas coisas que temos ao redor porque estamos habituados e se tornam fáceis. Mas, se os papéis estivessem trocados seria o mesmo, com Kenshin aqui e nós lá. Nós não conseguiríamos tomar um bom banho sem um chuveiro e Kenshin olharia para o chuveiro com estranheza. Agora, sobre a morte de Kaoru... hahahaha_

 _Muito obrigada por seu comentário e espero que esse novo capitulo te agrade. (Kaorumar)_

 _Sim... Foi... Hum... Fico feliz que goste da narração._ _Sobre a realidade paralela, acho que terá sua resposta logo a seguir. :D Sobre a resposta... O que dizer, sem dizer? Porque não posso dizer, né? Rsrsrs Olha só o apego a realidade alternativa. Kkkkk Estamos todos perplexos, eu to perplexa... É incrível. :o kkkkkkkkkkk Eu amo os diálogos entre elas e como eu sempre digo. Nasci na época certa. *u*_

 _Own... Agora vc tem o cap 3 lindinha. Obrigada por tudo, mesmo. Saudades. ;) Beijinhos. By: Lica_

 _ **ELISA LUCIA V 2016**_ _ **:**_ _Hola linda... ¿Que tal? Entonces... Si... Hay uma maldicion por el médio y ya la veras... :D Pero... No supiste contestar la pregunta. Sorry. u.u Y no alvides que tengo uma amiga em esa fic, escribimos las dos. ¿Vale? Besitos flor. By: Lica_

* * *

 **03\. MALDIÇÃO.**

Kaoru o ficou olhando, estupefata. Maldição? Que maldição…?

Abriu a boca para expressar em alta voz sua dúvida, mas não pode. Na distração, afrouxou o agarre em torno de Misao e despertou de seu choque justo a tempo de vê-la cometer um grande erro.

Quando notou que sua amiga havia escapado, só foi consciente de vê-la pegar uma faca e atacar Kenshin, com toda a intenção de esfaqueá-lo. Seu espanto durou escassos segundos e por muito pouco não tiveram que lamentar uma desgraça.

Kenshin arregalou os olhos com a situação, por alguma razão não se moveu do lugar e foi Kaoru quem conseguiu reagir e parar sua amiga a tempo, segurando-a pela cintura com o braço esquerdo e agarrando seu pulso com a mão direita para impedi-la.

— Misao! Misao, para! - gritou.

A de olhos verdes não parava de se debater tentando se soltar. A dona da casa, com muito esforço a arrastou até o escritório, que ficava no andar de baixo e a empurrou para dentro, sem muita consideração, em seguida bateu a porta, trancando-a.

Kaoru soltou o ar com força, se apoiando na madeira, enquanto escutava a sua amiga golpear e gritar desde o outro lado. Misao estava tão fora de si que chegou a considerar a idéia de chamar um psiquiatra, sem embargo, algo passou por sua mente e se obrigou a se endireitar uma vez mais.

— _É a maldição._

Foi o que ele disse…

Voltou à sala e o encontrou sentado no sofá com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Sem se imutar, perguntou.

— Que quis dizer com: é a maldição?

Kenshin ergueu a cabeça e a olhou, com os olhos cheios de tristeza e temor. A morena sentiu que seu coração se quebrava e teve a necessidade de abraçá-lo para acalmá-lo e fazê-lo saber que não estava só, e para a surpresa de Kenshin, foi exatamente o que ela fez.

O ruivo ficou boquiaberto com tamanha naturalidade de demonstração de carinho e não pode evitar compará-la com o passado, onde tudo era tão tímido e até segurar as mãos era raro. Porém, não teve nem forças, nem interesse de se separar dela, correspondendo assim o seu abraço.

O silêncio se fez presente por um tempo, nenhum dos dois se moveu ou falou, ficaram unidos por aquele inocente abraço, preenchendo-se um com o calor do outro, com suas respirações tocando o cabelo e o pescoço do outro e identificando as inúmeras sensações que essa proximidade despertava em seus corpos. O ar começou a se tornar mais denso e uma corrente eléctrica atravessou a pele de ambos.

Surpreendida, Kaoru rompeu o momento e envergonhada baixou o olhar, tão vermelha quanto o cabelo do homem. Kenshin não pode evitar sorrir satisfeito, com os olhos brilhando de desejo por ela. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer algo mais, ela voltou a perguntar, um pouco mais vacilante, só que a mesma pergunta.

— Que…? Que quis dizer com maldição?

A pergunta o obrigou a se recompor e fixou a vista em um ponto qualquer, desviando da mirada dela. O sorriso desapareceu e seu estado de ânimo mudou. Ela notou a diferença no clima e o observou, atenta, curiosa.

Não passou muito até que por fim, ela pode ouvi-lo falar.

— Quando tudo aconteceu… - calou e recomeçou. - Quando entrei nessa caixa, caiu sobre mim uma maldição, onde tudo aquilo que mais vivi ou senti em vida se converteu em meu pesadelo.

— Não entendo… O que quer dizer?

— Em realidade é um pouco difícil de explicar… Mas… Para que possa compreender, toda a ira que senti em minha vida, impregnou em mim, ou seja, as pessoas… Ou melhor dizendo, algumas pessoas são consumidas pela ira com o simples fato de estarem perto de mim.

— Como Misao? - franziu o cenho e ele assentiu.

— A ira a tomou, sem motivo nenhum. Assim será sempre que ela estiver próxima a mim.

— Mas, eu não sinto nada disso.

Ele a olhou com ternura e esboçou um sorriso.

— Sim, eu sei. Já havia notado.

— Por quê?

— Não faço idéia, no entanto, agradeço que seja assim. Não suportaria não poder estar ao seu lado.

— E por quê? - perguntou interessada e surpresa.

— É idêntica… - isso saiu mais para ele mesmo que para ela, apesar dela tê-lo escutado perfeitamente.

— A outra Kaoru? - se interessou.

Kenshin afirmou com a cabeça.

— O mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo corpo, a mesma voz, o mesmo cheiro… A mesma boca. - parou sua visão na última parte citada e isso a enrubesceu.

A morena engoliu em seco e reteve o ar. A maneira com que ele se expressou foi tão firme e ardente que ela sentiu seu corpo reagir diante das palavras. Se levantou, por reflexo, e caminhou de um lado ao outro.

— E também o mesmo nome.

Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, ainda assim, ele reafirmou em voz alta.

— E o que houve com ela?

— Morreu.

Franziu o cenho e o encarou com pesar. Pode ver os olhos dourados se tornarem cristalinos, só que nenhuma lágrima caiu. Ela assentiu e esfregou os braços com as mãos, não estava com frio, se sentiu desamparada por alguma razão. Incômoda.

— Posso saber como aconteceu?

Primeiro assentiu, logo negou com a cabeça.

— Não quero falar disso agora… Perdoe-me.

— Perdão… Não quero te pressionar. Imagino que seja muito… Difícil.

Baixou a cabeça e assentiu o coração se apertou no peito, logo voltou a vê-la e suspirou cansado. Desviou a mirada e se colocou em pé. Caminhou para o lado oposto de Kaoru, esfregando as mãos uma na outra, aflito.

— Kaoru era minha vida. Me salvou mais vezes do que eu gostaria ou até mesmo esperasse. Estar ao seu lado era a razão pela qual respirava. - a moça se calou, escutando com toda atenção. - Quando… - pausou. - Depois dela… Partir… Fiquei completamente perdido. Tentei achar uma saída, algo para tirar a dor asfixiante que sentia e… - voltou a olhá-la. - Logo, recordo que estava dentro da caixa e era como um mundo distinto. Ali não tinha sol, era tudo penumbra, o clima era frío, mesmo assim ninguém congelava. - ela franziu o cenho, estranhou. - Vivia em constante tensão e a luta era interminável, a quantidade de inimigos e batalhas que tinha que enfrentar eram incontáveis… - Contou introspectivo, revivendo tudo em sua mente.

— Então?… Não tinha descanso?

Kenshin negou suavemente, quase imperceptivelmente.

— Como aguentou?

— Não existia muita opção…

— E tão pouco era ciente do tempo que passava?

Uma vez mais negou com a cabeça. Ela engoliu em seco.

Silêncio.

— Eu só sei que não desejo isso a ninguém. É angustiante e claustrofóbico.

Kaoru sentiu uma angústia em seu coração e um desejo incontrolável de cuidar e abraçar Kenshin a invadiu, sem embargo, antes que pudesse chegar até ele, escutou um golpe seco.

Misao estava atacando a porta com a faca.

Abriu grandemente os olhos e decidiu que devia tirar sua amiga da casa antes que perdesse toda a sanidade. Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, o ruivo informou.

— Vou para o andar de cima, me trancarei em um quarto. Talvez assim possa tirá-la daqui sem que eu corra perigo.

— Obrigada.

Sorriu em resposta e se foi apressado para as habitações de cima. Kaoru esperou até escutar ele se fechar em um dos quartos, para finalmente, abrir a porta e arrastar Misao fora da casa. Enquanto saíam para a rua, pode ver como gradativamente a de olhos verdes começava a se acalmar com cada passo que dava se distanciando mais e mais da influência de Kenshin.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando Kaoru regressou era passado meio-dia e logo que cruzou a porta escutou o barulho de alguém revirando sua cozinha. Se aproximou devagar e tranquila, sabendo que esse alguém era Kenshin e o viu agachado em frente os armários, remexendo nas gavetas inferiores. Ia dizer algo, mas a vista desse bumbum firme a deixou muito ocupada.

— Sua amiga se tranquilizou?

Kaoru se sobressaltou ao ser descoberta e aclarou a garganta, tentando limpar a voz, e por fim, acabou assentindo. Kenshin deu a volta para vê-la, com o cenho levemente franzido e um suave brilho amarelo nos olhos.

— Onde você guarda a comida?

Kaoru tampou a boca, ofegante. Não tinha pensado nisso… Certamente o homem devia estar faminto depois de tantos anos preso, lutando. Teria comido? Milhares de respostas se aglomeraram em sua mente, mas não havia tempo para formar todas. Se aproximou dele e pegou um par de pacotes de lámen instantâneo. Kenshin franziu o cenho.

— Isto é lámen. Não me olhe assim. Só tem que colocar um pouco de água para ferver e logo colocar o conteúdo. É fácil, rápido e é praticamente o único que sei fazer sem por fogo na cozinha.

Kenshin sentiu o coração apertar ao escutá-la. Sua Kaoru também era um desastre total na cozinha… Sem querer dar voltar ao assunto, sentou em uma das cadeiras que contornavam a pequena ilha central do ambiente e a observou enquanto ela preparava esse alimento estranho chamado lámen, que em nada se assemelhava ai que ele se lembrava do passado.

Minutos depois, Kaoru colocou em frente a um surpreendido ruivo, um prato quente de comida e escutou como o estômago dele reclamava diante do cheiro que o invadia. Sentiu pena. Não podia nem imaginar o quanto ele havia sofrido. Se sentou de frente a ele e o observou comer em silêncio. Mesmo estando faminto, seus movimentos eram delicados, suaves, lentos e calculados ao levar os hashis até a boca e sugar o macarrão. Era inclusive elegante, algo com o qual ela não podia se comparar e ainda assim, seus olhos possuíam um brilho duro, como se fosse um animal pronto a atacar o alimento. Estendeu a mão e tocou a dele.

Kenshin se sobressaltou quando sentiu o toque dela e a olhou com estranheza.

— Come a vontade. Não se contenha só porque estou aqui. Se tiver vontade de devorar o prato, faça. Tenho muito lámen e poderá comer até se sentir satisfeito.

O ruivo teve que se conter para não se lançar e a envolver em um abraço, em contrapartida, engoliu em seco. Isso era como um sonho. Kaoru estava de volta para salvá-lo de novo. Não podia pensar nisso, porque se o fizesse, sairia correndo e vendo como era esse mundo, não estava seguro de que fosse uma boa idéia. Comeu vários pacotes de miojo e quando terminou, Kaoru pôs diante dele uma bandeja com uma espécie de bolo. Desconfiado, caso houvesse sido feito por ela, provou um pedacinho e seus olhos se iluminaram.

— Delicioso!

Comeu como se não houvesse amanhã e quando terminou se sentiu, por primeira vez em décadas, completamente satisfeito. Estava limpando a boca com una espécie de pano de papel chamado guardanapo, quando Kaoru chamou sua atenção.

— Para ser sincera, não sei o que dizer. Tenho muitas perguntas, mas tenho a sensação de que você não irá respondê-las.

O ruivo suspirou e se levantou para retirar a mesa.

— Entendo que queira uma explicação. Apareci na sua casa do anda. Usufrui das suas coisas, da sua comida e você tem sido muito compreensiva e paciente, porém, ainda não deixo de ser um desconhecido. - a olhou, e seus olhos brilharam de emoção – Ainda assim, você não é nenhuma desconhecida para mim, Kaoru. Sei tudo do que preciso sobre você.

A morena franziu um pouco o cenho.

— Eu não sou sua Kaoru, Kenshin.

Kenshin sorriu sem separar os lábios, triste.

— Já sei… Mas é igual a ela. Inclusive nessa forma de me responder tão altiva, é como ela.

Mesmo assim, não era… E não podia esquecer isso. Quiçá o ruivo amava essa mulher, no entanto, sem duvida, essa mulher não era ela. Tinha que deixar isso claro.

— Se vai ficar aqui, Kenshin, tem que deixar de me ver como ela.

Kenshin entendia a mulher, ainda assim, não era tão simples. Havia desejado cada dia de sua vida voltar a ver a mulher que amou tanto e Deus era tão caprichoso que lhe concedeu o desejo pela metade. Suspirou.

— Está bem.

Kaoru não estava muito convencida da resposta de Kenshin, mas não tinha outra opção que confiar nas palavras dele, pois ela não era uma má pessoa e não podia expulsá-lo, se desfazer dele o colocando na rua. Além do mais… Para onde iria? Nem sequer tinha uma identidade que confirmasse sua cidadania.

— Já que parece que ficará um bom tempo aqui, creio que deveria ao menos me dizer como acabou preso dentro da caixa. Te jogaram algum tipo de feitiço ou algo?

Se tenso diante da pergunta dela. Não haviam decidido não tocar no tema? Algo lhe dizia que Kaoru não deixaria de insistir até que ele lhe desse alguma resposta.

— Matei alguém.

Kaoru piscou. Não dizia nada de novo. Era Battousai! Óbvio que matou alguém… Muitas pessoas pra ser sincera. O que ajudou a lembra-la que não deveria irritá-lo se queria conservar a vida. Pensou como retomar a conversa, mas o ruivo já tinha se fechado completamente. Tinha que ser paciente e sacar as informações aos poucos. Esperava que as aulas de filosofia e psicologia, as quais foi obrigada a fazer, servissem de algo.

O som agudo do toque indicando que acabava de receber uma mensagem no celular, interrompeu sua intenção de recomeçar a conversa e fez Kenshin se sobressaltar e se colocar em posição e ataque. A morena não pode conter a risada diante de tal exagerada reação por parte dele, mas logo recordou que ele não estava acostumado a modernidade.

— Relaxa guerreiro… É só uma mensagem.

Kenshin franziu o cenho e se aproximou devagar da morena que lhe mostrava um estanho objeto cheio de luzes com algo escrito dentro. O segurou, desconfiado e tentou tocar as letras, mas deu de cara com a superfície lisa de acrílico. Sacudiu o objeto.

— Ei! Para! Vai quebrar…

Kaoru tomou de volta o celular das mãos masculinas.

— Sabe o que é um telefone, certo? – o viu assentir. - Pois este é um telefone sem fio. Pode levar ele pra rua e ainda tem internet.

— Inter… Que?

Kaoru abriu a boca como se acabasse de ser insultada. Ensinar-lhe tudo o que havia nessa época ia ser complicado e pior ainda se ele continuasse o tempo todo olhando para os objetos como se fosse ser atacado.

— Internet. É algo magnífico. Se tiver alguma duvida, a Internet te responde. Se quer ver algum lugar, a internet te da à solução. Se necessita comprar algo que não encontra nas lojas, a internet te facilita sua tarefa.

Kenshin coçou o queixo. Essa tal internet teria que ser um gênio para fazer tudo isso.

— Me encantaria conhecer a Internet.

Os olhos de Kaoru brilharam. Tomou a mão do ruivo e o arrastou com ela até seu escritório, o sentou de frente para computador e se posicionou atrás dele.

Kenshin olhou o estranho objeto a sua frente e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Kaoru tocou um botão e a tela iluminou. Ali também teriam letras? Um som estridente o assustou e no meio da tela apareceu uma foto de Kaoru e seu nome. Quis tocá-la e de novo, se encontrou com uma barreira de vidro.

— Ei! Não se toca a tela… Pode estragar.

Tela? Por Buda… Quanta coisa havia perdido? Fez uma careta pela bronca e manteve as mãos quietas sobre as pernas, enquanto Kaoru usava uma coisa esquisita com botões para escrever algo e de repente, a "tela" mudou. Com interesse, se deu conta de que se seguia a flecha que Kaoru parecia estar movendo, podia quase entender o que estava fazendo. Do nada, uma paisagem ocidental apareceu no objeto e abriu a boca, espantado.

— Te apresento a Internet. Isto é Berlin, Alemanha. Fica na Europa, a milhares de quilômetros daqui e podemos conhecer com apenas um clique, em segundos.

O ruivo não podia acreditar. Essa coisa era Internet? E ainda... Podia te levar de viagem sem se mover do lugar. Essas coisas modernas davam medo, só que tinha que admitir que estava entusiasmado.

Kaoru, ao ver a cara de criança que tinha Kenshin, se propôs a ensinar como funcionava o mundo da informática e estiveram um bom tempo navegando pela rede, ele sentado e ela em pé a suas costas.

Em dado momento, notou que estava muito próxima e que o ruivo apoiava sua cabeça em seus seios e pelo visto não era a única em perceber, porque Kenshin parecia tenso e sua respiração se tornou carregada.

Tentou se distanciar dele, mas Kenshin em vez de deixar, a agarrou pela mão, segurando-a o mais colado possível e girou o rosto para encontrar o dela.

Kenshin observou como a morena mordia o lábio e não resistiu mais, invadiu seu espaço pessoas e tomou o lábio dela com os dentes, logo passou a ponta da língua por ele, deliciando-se com o sabor que conhecia perfeitamente. Se não era a mesma Kaoru, Buda estava tirando uma com a cara dele.

Kaoru no soube como, só que terminou sentada sobre o colo de Kenshin ao passo que ele a beijava com supremacia.

Não era uma inexperiente, já havia beijado outros homens, no entanto, a forma com a qual ele fazia, enquanto suas mãos a acariciavam de maneira precisa seus braços e pescoço... Era de derreter-se.

Kenshin estava eufórico, havia sonhado cada dia de sua existência com voltar a beijar esses lábios, com voltar a sentir entre seus braços a suave pele da moça e se deleitar com o perfume de seu cabelo. Cada dia… Durante cento e trinta e sete anos… Deslizou seus lábios pela mandíbula da mulher, desejoso por mais, até que chegou ao vale entre seus peitos, onde mordeu a pele e lambeu exatamente como sabia que ela gostava e o gemido da morena o estimulou a soltar outro igual.

Kaoru teve que apertar as pernas quando a libido a inundou. Jamais havia sentido algo assim. Era como se Kenshin soubesse exatamente onde tocar e beijar para fazê-la gritar de prazer. Todo seu corpo nesse momento estava sensível. Quando o escutou gemer, se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Estava deixando que um desconhecido a tocasse! O apartou com um tapa e se separou o suficiente para que ele não pudesse mais por as mãos nela.

Ambos se miraram com a respiração agitada. O olhar de Kenshin era brilhante, dourado e dilatado. Kaoru levou a mão até o peito. Que difícil era se separar dele… Mas, ela não era a mulher que ele desejava e menos ainda uma qualquer.

— Mantém a distancia, Himura.

A chamada de Kaoru recordou Kenshin, que não se tratava da pessoa que ele pensava. Fechou os olhos um segundo para se tranquilizar e deixou seu autocontrole voltar a seu corpo e mente.

Passaram o resto do dia falando, ao passo que Kaoru lhe ensinava coisas do novo mundo e Kenshin aprendia assustadoramente rápido o que eram coisas como plugue, videogames, webcam e muitas outras coisas que jamais haveria imaginado que poderiam existir.

Kenshin havia cumprido com o pedido da morena e ficou comportado longe dela, tanto que essa noite, enquanto Kaoru dava voltas em sua cama, pensou na noite anterior. Havia despertado com Kenshin a abraçando. Havia sido uma sensação agradável, que não voltaria a repetir. Com um suspiro, se deu conta, de que em parte, desejava que Kenshin não fosse tão respeitador, a desobedecesse e fosse dormir com ela de novo. Ao acordar de manhã, se deu conta de que isso não seria assim. Estava sozinha… E era Domingo! Dia de trabalhar na Galeria. Ia chegar tarde…

Correu pelo quarto, se arrumando. Colocou o primeiro que encontrou e quando desceu pra cozinha, Kenshin estava sentado na ilha central, bebendo diretamente na garrafa de leite. Franziu o cenho e lhe estendeu um copo enquanto pegava suas anotações de cima da mesa.

— Tenho que ir a galeria - Kenshin franziu o cenho sem saber o que era isso, mas nesse momento não teria tempo para explicar. - Logo te conto, vou chegar tarde. Estarei varias horas fora. - levantou um dedo, como uma mãe severa – Se comporta. Não toque em nada que não saiba o que é e acima de tudo… Não saia na rua.

Sem muito mais a acrescentar e deixando um Kenshin atordoado, se foi.

Ao passo de umas horas, o ruivo não deixava de andar de um lado ao outro da sala. Entediado e sem saber o que fazer. Saía da caixa para se prender em uma pequena casa. E o pior… Sem Kaoru. Sabia que não devia sair. Tinha que obedecê-la, mas… Que podia passar pelo simples fato de dar uma volta? Nada… Sempre e quando se mantivesse afastado das pessoas tudo estaria bem.

Com esse pensamento, revirou as gavetas das habitações e encontrou uma roupa estranha do tipo ocidental que parecia que iria dar certo. Vestiu a espécie de yukata que só tampava suas partes baixas e algo estranho que se vestia pela cabeça e que cobria o tórax. Pegou sua katana e como não tinha com o que prendê-la, procurou uma corda por toda a casa até que encontrou. Amarrou na cintura e sorrio. Já estava pronto.

Assim que abriu a porta da casa e o sol tocou seu rosto, gemeu. Que prazer… Porém, quando fixou no que estava diante de seus olhos, engoliu seco. Não havia terra nem apenas árvores. Era uma paisagem cinza. A gente ia e vinha rápido sem olhar em volta e tudo estava cheio de carruagens esquisitas, enormes, de aspecto metálico.

Estranhado, deu um passo a frente e sem prévio aviso, escutou um som agudo e algo o acertou, fazendo seu corpo bater e rodar no chão. Enfurecido, se levantou, empunhou sua katana e atacou, partindo o metal da carruagem que o havia jogado com tão pouca delicadeza.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kaoru se encontrava revisando as novas obras que seu pai havia recebido quando seu telefone móvel começou a vibrar furiosamente em seu bolso. Franziu o cenho ao sacá-lo e ver um número desconhecido. Quem seria? Não tinha tempo para averiguar. Recusou a chamada e seguiu com o trabalho antes que viesse seu pai lhe passar um sermão. O celular não parou de vibrar e incomoda, o pegou. Algo passava para que insistissem tanto. Assim que atendeu, uma voz autoritária chamou sua atenção.

— Kaoru Kamiya? Aqui é do Departamento de Policia de Tóquio.

O coração dela disparou com ímpeto. Policia?

— Temos aqui um sujeito que diz que te conhece. Seu nome é Kenshin Himura… De acordo com ele. Na base de dados não consta ninguém com esse nome, ainda assim, insistiu que te chamássemos. O encontramos na rua com uma espada, atacando a um pobre motorista, vestido de travesti.

Kaoru abriu a boca, pasma. Prenderam Kenshin!

 **CONTINUA**

* * *

 _E aqui me despeço gente linda. :D  
_

 _Hoje não havera desafio, sorry. u.u_

 _Mas, espero que o capitulo tenha refrescado as idéias de vocês. :D_

 _Estou ansiosa por suas opiniões. hehehehe_

 _A Kaorumar, minha co-autora está animada também em saber o que vocês tem a dizer. hehehe_

 _Beijinhos e até o próximo pessoal. ;)_

 _PS: Não abandonei nada e nem vou. logo apareço com as outras atulaizações. :)_

 _25/03/2017_


End file.
